A Warlock Tale
by enulaia
Summary: The epic quest of an orphan human girl who starts her adventure when a lonely imp appears and changes her life forever.
1. Azgup

It was long ago that I was visited by a strange creature. I was 17 and living in Sentinel Hill in the land of Westfall. Both of my parents had died from a Riverpaw attack on one of the nearby farms where they were working at. This creature was green in color with pointy ears that like of a Grell from Teldrassil. He looked at me with curious yellow eyes. I stood there wondering what a Grell would be doing all the way out here in Westfall.

"Draen Ei," the Grell said pointing a finger at me.

In that moment I knew what he was. He wasn't a Grell...he was an Imp from the Burning Legion. But the Burning Legion had long been gone since the war. But why was there one here right now. I felt that I knew him. A name appeared: Azgup. He shook his head at me and motioned for me to follow him. From that point on I knew what I was, but how would it shape me?


	2. A Tainted Memorandum

Azgup and I traveled a long ways. Westfall isn't the richest nor the prettiest thing to look at. Its been through wars afterall. Our King doesn't want to help out the people of Westfall. King Varian Wyrnn, what a king he is. Can't even keep himself from being captured by the Defias. At least he escaped, but then only to be captured by orcs and made into a gladiator. I've only heard rumors of how well he can fight. Azgup just looked at me. He knows this story too. An imp of the Burning Legion knows of human affairs since the war.  
I can't keep going on of the history of Stormwind. Hell I've never been there before. I think they tried taking me to the orphange there once. I ran. Being in the company of other humans really never floated my boat persay. I'm a loner and I prefer that. But this imp. This imp I can stand the company of. I've never had that feeling before...

"Mistress, mistress don't kick me!"

Standing there shocked, "Why would I kick you Azgup"?

He stands there shaking as he holds up a letter. "I did not give this to you right away mistress. Please don't beat me."

I took the paper from him, curious to what laid inside.

"Too often people like the followers of the Holy Light scare those curious about true power into thinking they cannot investigate any form of the arcane-not all things from outside this world are evil. Not all entities seek to dominate or subjugate others. If you are powerful enough, those same entities can become the followers.  
This is something I would like to discuss more with you. Seek me out in the graveyard on the right side of the abbey.  
-Drusilla La Salle"

"Drusilla La Salle? Who the fuck is she?"

"Your trainer mistress, in Northshire in Elwynn Forest."

"That's a long fucking way just to meet someone."

"She seeks you mistress, just as I sought you out from the Nether."

"I guess we'll seek out this Drusilla and see what she wants. You know I hate being around other humans."

"Aye mistress that I know."


	3. Elwynn Forest

We walked for miles throught the land of Westfall. We ran from wolves from a nearby farm on the edge of the river border of Westfall and Elwynn Forest. There were few people traveling on the road. Too many bandits as of late. The people we did see seemed to fear us. Seeing a demon in Westfall was unheard of. We huried across the bridge and into Elwynn.  
Elwynn is different than Westfall. It still has its lush forests, even after several invasions. I remember coming here with my parents when I was little. Life was simplier back then. My mother was a tailor and my father a blacksmith. They made decent money. Guards always came to my father for new weapons and armor. Priest with the army came to my mother for new cloth armor. I still have some of the pieces that they made back then. Well at least some of my mothers. Heavy armor never seemed to suit me. Mom was an enchanter as well. Her robes felt powerful everytime I put one on. Seems suiting that I return to Elwynn wearing one of her pieces. I wonder if anyone will remember this robe...

"What are you thinking of mistress?"

"The past Azgup. Can you please stop calling me mistress? It's freaking annoying."

"They beat us if we don't mistress."

"Who beats you Azgup?"

"The Legion, my mistress."

"I'll never understand demons. Even after all the stories my mother told me growing up."

"Mistress, its Goldshire."

"Stay close Azgup. Goldshire is always under attack by someone...and full of perves."


	4. Goldshire

Azgup climbed up on my back as we entered the outskirts of Goldshire. I remember the forge here. My father was famous in this town. The path forks out in four directions from this little town. One we've just traveled from, one towards Stormwind City and the other two I do not know of yet. Which one leads to Drusilla?

"Azgup, do you know which way from here?"

"No mistress I fear not. Why not try the inn? Surely someone there knows the way."

"Good idea."

I walk towards the door to the inn, passing some horses that are tethered next to the inn. The inn is bustling with activity. There are more than just humans here. There are even gnomes and dwarves from Dun Morogh. I didn't even know they traveled this far south. I thought being around humans was bad, but even these other races are making me nauseaous. Looking around the inn is still decorated in a Winter's Veil fashion. Kinda pathetic. Most people don't deserve gifts when there are others out there that don't get anything or have everything taken away from them.

"Mistress, you seem troubled."

"Just a hatred for people Azgup."

I walked further in towards the bar near the kitchen. I eyed the barkeep, cleaning a recently desterted mug of ale. I walk up to him, hoping he has the answers I seek.

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me which way to Northshire?"

"You don't know where Northshire is?"

"No I don't or I wouldn't be asking."

"Well warlock, take the north road past a huge gate."

"Warlock? I'm not a warlock..."

"If you weren't a warlock then why wouldou have an imp riding your back?"

"A Warlock..."


	5. Warlock

"Warlock"

"Aye a warlock lassie. Why else would ye be traveling with an imp on your back?"

"But aren't warlocks just legend anymore?"

"A few have started popping back up. Most human warlocks either head for Northshire or the darkest depths of Stormwind Mage District. But I'm guessing that since you asked about Northshire, that's where you were summoned to."

"I'm not the first to come here and ask am I?"

"Nope."

"Have a good day," I said turning my back on him and walking out of the inn.

"How could I feel so foolish, Azgup?"

"Mistress, how could you not know that you are a warlock of legends past?"

"Because they don't exsist anymore. I sure as hell can't summon a demon."

"So I don't count mistress?"

"You found me! I didn't summon you!"

"Mistress, you're yelling at me mistress."

Sure enought I was yelling. And a good number of people had stopped to watch this fight. I was a blind child. How did I not see it before. My mother was a mage and my father a paladin back in their early days. Did I somehow get my powers from them? I ran north with Azgup trailing my heels. I ran faster than I had ever ran before. I must know who and what I am.


	6. Drusilla

"Mistress wait for me!"

I ran even faster towards the gates to Northshire. Most of the road and woods were a complete blur. All I heard was Azgup yelling for me. I just wanted to get to Drusilla. I need answers and she has them...

Screaming...why do I hear screaming? Wait...they're my screams. Why am i screaming? I see the sky. Why am I on the ground? I can't move. I'm tied up. Where's Azgup. Where's my demon?

"Azgup! Where are you!?"  
Why am I alone?

"Come now child, you're safe. Open your eyes."  
Opening my eyes I see Azgup and a woman standing over me. I don't recognize the place I've managed to find myself at.

"You're in Northshire Abbey dear. Your demon here found me. Apparently you managed to open your first portal and fell into the nether. Lucky he found me as quickly as he did. You might have been lost forever."

"Slightly fucking confused. Who are you?"

"My name is Drusilla. I am a warlock trainer stationed in Elwynn Forest. All higher warlocks know when a new warlock has "awoken" persay. I've been waiting for you for years. You just needed your demon to show up."

She extends a hand to help me. Still in shock, I take her hand. Just as she said, we're in Northshire Abbey. There are alot of people here. All beginners in their class. I see 1 maybe 2 other warlocks here. Instantly, I want to fight one of the other warlocks. I know I can beat them.

"Thinking of fighting another one like yourself? Well don't. Not now. You're too inexperianced to fight another warlock. You need training. Here's a list of people here that need help with various tasks. You'll be able to obtain new skills. I know of two that you know currently. The 3rd may have to wait a bit."

"You want me to do chores...and a 3rd skill? I know how to burn and casts shadows. Whats this 3rd one?"

"First off, its Shadow Bolt and Immolate that you know. And secondly, you were trying to cast a demonic circle. Teleporation at its finest. Can't do long distances but it helps in a pinch," she says while pacing in front of me.

Drusilla is deep in thought. I never knew the names of the spells I was casting. I always assumed that my mother would teach me. Her magic wasn't even strong enough to save her...

"Don't worry child. Train here along side your demon and you'll be find. You're a strong warlock. You just need some fine tunning."  
She pats me on the shoulder and walks to the eastern side of the abbey. She left me with a list for chores...

"Mistress, she speaks the truth. These people will help you with this "fine tunning"."

"Azgup, I don't need a lecture."

I start looking around, wondering who I need to speak to first. This is the start of my journey as a warlock.


End file.
